


Learning to Share

by KaitlynSpeight



Series: Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Angst, I love this prompt oh my god thank you anon, M/M, Parents Gabriel & Sam Winchester, Research
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5767294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitlynSpeight/pseuds/KaitlynSpeight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Ok so a classic Sam doesn't think he's worthy for gabe he thinks his souls is tainted and gabe gets PISSED before making sure Sam knows that isn't true</p><p>[prequal: Home]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning to Share

 

To say things were difficult with Gabriel would be an understatement. He was used to having what he wanted when he wanted it, and spending days in the car, surviving on the bare minimum, only to shack up in disgusting motels - yeah, not at all what he wanted. The brother’s endured endless complaining and tricks, threats, and at one point even a very angry and confused moose - Sam learned very quickly to not to talk back to Gabe after that incident, he liked his body without fur, thank you very much.

 

On the bright side, because there’s always a bright side, Gabriel had a home. He didn’t need a permanent place to stay, the brothers were his home, the impala, the countless motels, because at the end of the day, they were together. He hadn’t had that in thousands upon thousands of years, not since Lucifer first rebelled, maybe even before that. The boys accepted him, even liked having him around - especially when he finished a case before they even had time to question the locals. When Gabriel wasn’t being a nuisance, they had fun together, laughing and joking.

 

He made them food - proper family dinners - and naturally, they never had a shortage of sweets. Dean was particularly fond of Gabriel’s pie selection, and they could often be found eating pie out of the tin at ungodly hours of the night, talking about their numerous conquests. A ritual Sam was not particularly fond of, though he couldn’t tell why. Actually, Sam wasn’t fond of anything Dean and Gabriel did together, be it working on the impala (I never need to buy new parts again~), to watching Dr. Sexy reruns on a television that was the size of Sam’s bed (come sit wit us, Sammy, it’s high def!”).

 

It took longer than he cared to admit -nearly three years, but who was counting?- for Sam to realize he was jealous of his brother. He wanted to be the one the archangel spent time with, he wanted to be the one responsible for that laugh, for that smile. He did spend time with the angel, but it usually consisted of talking about hunts, or Sam asking about some history event that Gabriel had lived through, rarely just talking for the sake of talking.

 

It was fitting though, angels were just more inclined to spend time with Dean, Cas, Anna, and now Gabe. It was only logical, Dean was the good brother, Michael’s vessel, the righteous man, raised from hell. Sam, on the other hand, was dirty. He was the boy king, the one with the demon blood, coveted by monsters. He was a pawn in the demon’s games, he had started the apocalypse, why would something holy want to be seen with him?

 

When they started living out of the bunker, it made Sam’s life much easier. He could avoid the two when they were together, throw himself into going through the library. Unfortunately for the Winchester, though, Gabriel did happen to pay attention. It didn’t take long for the angel to realize that Sam made himself scarce whenever he was chatting with his older brother, and it didn’t take him long to start wondering why.

 

“Heya Sam-o-rama! Want some help?” Gabriel asked happily, flopping into the chair next to Sam and picking up the nearest book. “I guess, thanks Gabe,” Sam smiled, then went back to taking notes on the book he was reading himself.

 

They sat in silence for a while, contentedly lost in their own worlds. After Gabriel finished his third book, though, he turned to Sam, staring until Sam put down his own book, “yes?” Gabriel leaned back, propping his feet on Sam’s lap lazily, “any reason you run and hide whenever I hang out with Dean-o?” Sam pailed, shoving the other man’s feet off his lap and standing up, “I don’t know what you mean.”

 

Gabriel rolled his eyes, standing up, then climbing up on the chair to be eye to eye with Sam. “You know, I could just read your mind, but instead I’m asking, you could at least tell me.” Sam shook his head, “I don’t-”

 

“Yes you do”

 

“No, I-”

 

“Yes, you-”

 

“Okay, fine! I’m jealous okay?! I want to be the one spending time with you but you always hang out with Dean instead!” He snapped, glaring at the angel. As the rage melted away though, his blood ran cold. He hadn’t meant to say that. Didn’t want the angel to know. How could he be so stupid.

 

Gabriel just chuckles, hopping off the chair, “if you wanna hang out Sam-o-llama you could just say so.” Sam shakes his head, “no it’s… I…” Sam trailed off, and Gabriel rolled his eyes, “oh that’s it, I tried,” he closed his eyes and Sam could feel the force in his head. He tried desperately to scramble his thoughts, but by the look in Gabriel’s eyes when he opened them back up, he failed. Badly.

 

Gabriel knew. He knew how Sam felt about him and about himself. He knew how badly he wants to be with the angel, and just how unworthy he is. He had seen the clips constantly playing in his head, the demon blood, Lillith, betraying Dean, Jo and Ellen, Pam, everything he had done. All the friends he had killed. Everything Sam saw over and over, Gabriel had now seen too.

 

“Sam Winchester, what the hell do you take me for? Do you think I’m some fledgling who doesn’t know how to see a threat?” He let a small amount of his True Voice leak from his vessel, just enough to have Sam’s teeth rattling. “Do not take me for a fool, I can see your soul, I know you better than you-”

 

Sam shrank back, creeping away from the archangel, who seemed to grow before him, stumbling over a book and falling onto the floor. At the small sound of the crash, Gabriel seemed to shrink back to his normal self, anger seeping out of him, “oh, Samshine…” He rushed to Sam’s side, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Sam whimpered and cowered away, he fucked up, he fucked up bad. “I don’t… I.. I’m sorry, Gabriel.”

 

Gabriel rolls his eyes, “oh hush, Sam, listen to me,” he cups his fingers under Sam’s chin and gently coaxed the taller man to look at him. “You called me Sam,” Sam whispered, wide eyes, “that is your name, is it not? Now, listen to me.” Sam nods and Gabriel presses his lips to Sam’s forehead for a brief moment before speaking.

 

“Sam Winchester, you are one of the bravest, most loyal men I have ever met. You’re brilliant, empathetic, and kind, even with your martyr-complex. You and your brother have two of the brightest, most beautiful souls I have ever seen. Those things you blame yourself for? You couldn’t have done anything different. The demon blood? You were a child when it started, Ruby? You wanted to save your brother, then the world. Lillith? You had no idea what killing her would mean, and you went head to head with the devil to fix it, after saving the life of an archangel.

 

I knew you two were the vessels, if I wasn’t so busy hiding I could have figured it all out, warned you. If you want to blame someone, blame me. Your friends? They died for you, yes, they died for the greater good, there was nothing you could have done. They were hunters. That’s the life, Sam, you know that. You’ve died as well, so has Dean, so have I. You are amazing, and I would be honored to have you as my mate.”

 

Sam stared at the angel with tear filled eyes, watching those brilliant golden eyes search his face, “do you understand, Sam?” He nods slowly, letting his body sag against Gabriel’s, smiling to himself when Gabriel draws him closer, planting a kiss in his hair. “I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again, kiddo, I love you. And if you think I mean it the same as I do when I say it to Dean? Well you haven’t been paying attention.”

 

Sam peeked up at the other man, feeling uncharastically small, “then why do you spend so much time with him? I would have… It seems to me like he’s the one you want.” Gabriel scoffed, smiling fondly at the man, “Dean and I? A couple? We would kill each other. I wanted him to like me, call me an optimist but if he’s ever my brother-in-law…” Sam’s jaw went slack, still staring up at the other man. He had to be dreaming, this couldn’t possibly be real life.

 

But he could never imagine a kiss that perfectly imperfect. He could never conjure up the sloppy, too wet, tear-filled, clanking of teeth that would be their first kiss. Could never imagine Gabriel’s long fingers tugging at his hair oh so perfectly. Would never imagine all the thoughts Gabriel sent bombarding into his head, about how truly beautiful Sam was, the images of his soul, shining pure white. Couldn’t begin to comprehend the feeling of Gabriel wrapping him up so completely in his grace if he hadn’t truly felt it.

 

No, it couldn’t possibly be a dream, and if he ever doubts that again he just needs to at his chest, Gabriel’s handprint standing out clearly over his heart, marking the human hunter as his, and his alone. Of course, he could always look at the tattoo Gabriel had insisted on getting as well, Sam’s handprint, marking the angel as his.

 

But when two, much smaller, handprints come to join his on Gabriel’s ribs? Well… He can learn to share.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat on tumblr?! The-queen-unitato  
> ~!~send me requests/prompts?~!~


End file.
